


Solo

by fireworksinthenight



Series: In Less than 100 Words [7]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireworksinthenight/pseuds/fireworksinthenight
Summary: Tonight, there is only one turtle fighting.





	Solo

He’s running, his eyes narrowed to white slits.

He’s barely aware of the Foot falling at his feet. His arms move of their own accord, sheltering him inside a whirlwind of steel.

His heart beats steadily as he finds the leader and slides the edge of his katana under his chin, close enough that the slightest move would draw blood.

His voice is colder than ice as he meets the Foot’s gaze and sees his fear, as if the man already knows that he would do anything to get answers.

His words cut through the night.

“Where is my family?”


End file.
